Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Family Edition
by Stone Amber
Summary: Traveling as much as they do it's hard not to run into strangers, who are just friends you haven't met, sometimes however, they are friends who are now strangers. But what happens when they come across a world that already has one of them in it?
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa is NOT mine, and I am not in anyway connected to Clamp. I like the story, I like the characters. I've borrowed them for a small tale, that is all.

This is a one-shot, btw, no pairings. Focused on Kurogane though.

This is an updated version of my other story, I wasn't able to figure out how to just edit what I posted, so I had to replace it with another file. Also I changed the name.. I like it MUCH better now.

It was dark. Pitch black, par for a landing by Mokona.

"Is everyone alright?" Came a clam voice to his left.

"Fine." He answered gruffly. Kurogane looked around, his eyes adjusted gradually and soon his four companions appeared around him, all in varying states of arrival:

Syaoran and Sakura were huddle together as usual, and Mokona was clutching tightly to Fai's head, who was spralled a few feet away. Everyone was not only safe but altogether, and on solid ground no less, which was a luxury in and of itself.

As soon as he'd thought the words though a bright light burst behind them, followed closely by a large rumbling and crashing sound. He had spoken too soon. Whipping his sword out he was ready in seconds, as were the rest of his group. It was nice to know they could take care of themselves. Even Sakura and Mokona, though they didn't fight, still knew how to stay safe, and if all else failed, the ferociously committed Syaoran would be there.

However it seemed all their preparations were in vain. What was headed towards them was not something that could be stopped by a mere sword. It was an explosion, and before he knew it he was sent flying and knew he would soon be treated to another inexpert landing.

"My lady he's here! He's here." Hurried footsteps passed his throbbing head making him cringe as gentle, shaking hands lifted his wrist. In the distance he heard more muffled shouting and running.

"He's alive!"

"So is this one!"

"Thank the Gods." Sighed a strangled voice. Another pair of shaking hands joined the first, and then moved to his face. He noted the tenderness of the touch and tried to open a resisting eye, he tried a few more times but only succeeded in deepening himself into darker shadow.

Fai woke up in a room he did not know. It was a pleasant enough place, there weren't any bars on the windows, so it was probably wise to think the best of his host, until events dictated otherwise, of course. Donning a robe he found at the foot of the bed he curiously took a step out into the hall. The peaceful silence lead him to believe everyone, where ever they were, were still fast asleep. He stopped at a cross roads and analyzed each hallway. A clink followed by muffled a voice form down one of them directed his feet and soon he found himself in a bright cheerful kitchen. With an equally charming woman, bouncy a baby on her hip as she prepared what looked to be the child's breakfast.

"Good Morning." He said politely, walking into the room. The woman startled, but looked up happily.

"Good Morning indeed! How do you feel?" Her smile was beautiful and infectious; it was truly a hard heart that could resist its spell. He returned the favor.

"Couldn't be better. Thank you." He watched as she attached a nipple to the glass and popped it into the silently fussing baby's mouth.

"Anything for Haganemaru's friends, though I must say I've never seen you before. Are you from Neor or perhaps Kara? I heard some of them had come. Good thing to, we lost so many."

"Yes." He matched her somber tone, and cast his eyes down to the floor. So, that must have been it. Mokona had transported them into the middle of another battle. What was this one about he wondered? More to the point, was she referring to Kurogane? Were they at long last going to run into one of their counter parts? Where was he? Slowly an ugly suspicion formed in his head. Perhaps the Kurogane on this world, might have been involved more intimately with the explosion then their own had. Only time would tell.

"Did you get the feather? Has Emperor Loi been brought to his knees? Oh please let it be so, too much has already been lost for this stupidity." Her look was expectant as she sat at the table still feeding the infant in her arms.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Never fear, we have come up with an excellent plan and it will all be over soon. You and your family can rest easy." Or at least he hoped so, they would get the feather that was for certain, with the least casualties as possible even, but still accidents happened, if they hadn't already.

"That's good. I don't know how many more times I can tell Yuki he cannot go help his father. It breaks my heart when he cries, though I suppose it's better broken then gone."

Kuro-mister had two sons? These worlds kept getting better and better! Fai wondered how the old boy would handle the news. He couldn't wait.

The world was soft, it was also bright and extremely quiet. In short it wasn't the world Kurogane remembered first being dropped into. When his eyes opened he saw pillows, and as he moved, a wall and closet came into focus as well. Scratching his head, he sleepy sat up. Memories floated to the front of his mind as he took in his new surroundings. He remembered cold, shouting, touching, and lots, and lots of shadows. That was all gone now

New light filtered through the blinds indicating it was still quite early. He was in a large bedroom, which had to be said, was very nice. It also held a tinge of familiarity to it, and poking around only confirmed and confused him more, especially the picture he had found. It was on a low shelf next to the door, a wedding photo with a beautiful woman as the bride, and himself as the groom.

Scowling at the picture Kurogane set it down and stalked out of the room and began his search for the rest of his group. They would know what was going on. As he walked he felt like calling out, but it for some unknown reason it felt cruel to disturb the peaceful tranquility of the home. He'd only ever been in one other house that felt so comfortable. Every room he passed held the same calming aura, and it wasn't because they were all empty either. Finally he heard voices and soon found Fai talking to the lady from the picture.

"The conquering hero awakes! Good morning Sleepy Head." Kurogane sent a glare to silence the wizard, though he only smiled more, the fool. Turning to the woman he noticed she was equally pleased, if not more so, to see him. She had stood when he entered and it surprised him to see her holding a baby. A Child with disturbingly familiar eyes. He watched as she handed the child off to Fai then tensed as he realized her intention. The hug was unexpectedly passionate which only made things worse. The only proof he hadn't turned into a statue was his insanely beating heart.

"I'm so glad you're home safe," she breathed in to his ear before pulling away. He studied her face for any signs of trickery, but she was completely sincere, and looked about ready to cry. "When I saw that fire last night it about killed me." She said quietly, "I knew you had gone to the summit, and that's where they said it originated." She choked back tears and grasped his shoulders. "What a foolish wife I am, to think that would have gotten the best of you. Foolish, but very, very lucky."

Kurogane couldn't move, or think. There was far too much to process, besides, which one should be addressed first? He wished she'd go away so he could talk to Fai alone. He needed to find out where Syaoran and Sakura, and that little furball had gone too, but he couldn't just brush her off. Something in his gut told him she was waiting for him to do something, anything!

"Uh, thanks for the help last night, that was really brave of you." He patted her shoulder disjointedly and gratefully she pulled away and he could breach. Apparently his pathetic attempt at a consoling gesture was believable, for the woman claiming to be his wife smiled and blushed. Something inside him softened.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, I'll go get Yuki." She left the room with a bow, finally leaving him alone with Fai.

"Mind telling me what that was all about Wizard?"

"I should think it was obvious. In this world you have a house, a wife, and" He said triumphantly holding up the baby. "Sons, two to be exact."

"Oh that's just great" He growled falling into a seat. Before him a million problems began to arise, the immediate one being what he was going to do when he came face to face with his counterpart?

"Oh don't be like that Kuro-poo, he's a cute little thing, really. Looks just like his Papa. Want to hold him?"

"No!" He growled again, instantly regretting his volume when the baby started to also protest.

"Oh you're so mean," Fai pouted jogging the infant up and down to quiet it. "There, there Papa was only playing."

"I'm not his Father." He grumble under his breath, he had done nothing to deserve that right. Fai began to say something but was cut short by the arrival of the rest of the search party.

"A Baby!" Squealed Mokona hopping from head to head until he was up close and personal with the equally sized being.

"So here you two are, what's been going on? Where are we?" Sayaron asked stopping in the door way.

"We're in Kurogane's house!" Fai chirped happily.

"No we aren't." He snapped. This wasn't his house; it belonged to another man, a man who should be here. The younger ones looked confused, so it seemed he had to explain a situation he barely knew himself.

"We've landed in a world with another me, and I've been mistaken for him. This is his house, and his family."

"So where is he? What are you going to do?" Sayaron asked again crossing his arms.

Kurogane exchanged a look with Fai that told him the wizard had the same suspicion he did. The worst part was, it was probably true.

"Remember that explosion Furball landed us in front of?" The two nodded. "He was in it too." It took a second but eventually they both showed comprehension, then sadness.

"Does she know?" Sakura asked meekly, he and Fai shook their heads. "You're going to tell her though right?" Kurogane sighed and closed his eyes running a hand through his hair. He would have to, he was fairly sure she wouldn't understand why, once they got the feather, he would have to leave. Speaking of which.

"Cream Puff! Is there a feather here?"

"SKA! Yes there is. It is very near." He bounced on a one foot then spun in the air to emphasis her point.

"Indeed, we witnessed its powers last night." Fai contributed "Or to be more accurate, the abuse of its powers."

"The explosion?"

Fai nodded.

The friends looked around at each other, but before anyone spoke there was a high pitched "Father" from the doorway and Kurogane found himself with a child clinging to his lap.

"Yuki." His mother reprimanded from behind him, and the boy pulled away hanging his head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Father, it's just-"He was cut off by another tisk from his mother who had walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to guided him towards his chair.

"Breakfast's ready, please, everyone sit."

For not being at home, it was remarkable how relaxed Kurogane felt. The meal was very good, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The only thing he could have done without, was the continuous stare he was getting from the little boy. The ones from the boy's mother weren't too much better. Though her concerned glances he understood, the boys were something altogether unimaginable. It was something closely resembling worship! He should have been flattered, but instead he wished they kid would stop.

It wasn't long before Kendra, he'd found out her name by way of Sayaron and Sakaras introductions, was collecting breakfast dishes with a sleeping baby on her back, and they were making plans to go check in with the rest of the villagers.

"We'll be in town for the rest of the day." Fai informed his hostess. "Would you like us to bring anything back?"

She shook her head and thanked them with one of the sweetest smiles Kurogane had ever seen. He hadn't known he was staring until Fai elbowed him with a very smug smile. It with returned with a scowl, however when Fai had moved away he chanced another look at Kendra. There was something about her that he liked, in fact he was very proud of his counterparts choice in partner. She was no Princess Tomoyo, but she was still special in her own ways.

"We're off then." He was last to file out of the kitchen and into the sunshine. Holding up a hand to reduce the glare he followed the others in the direction of the village. After about five yards from the house however, Fai stopped.

"You're coming with us Kurgee?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" He responded gruffly.

"Well I thought you would like to stay," he nodded his head towards the open kitchen door. Kurogane didn't have to look to know that they were being watched. "Perhaps help a small boy connect with his father one last time."

"I'm not his-"He he raised a hand, but was cut short.

"He doesn't know that, nor does he need to." Fai countered calmly.

"Wizard." He growled, but let it die away. How could he deny spending time together when the kid so obviously craved it? Especially knowing what he did.

"We'll see you later then!" Fai called as he walked away, Mokona and Sakura bid him good bye as well, and he was left alone in the courtyard. Turning slowly he looked at the door where a thatch of black hair could be seen trying to hide. He did his best not to groan as he walked back to the building.

"So," he said to the thatch, scratching his own head "would you like to practice?" The response was instantaneous and before he knew it he was in the side yard facing his wooden katana-wielding quasi-son.

It was an experience of a lifetime, teaching a smaller version of himself to fight. There was no better word to describe it then rewarding. Watching the boy successfully block, and parry, and seeing him catch on quickly to new moves. It was truly fulfilling. However each time the kid made a surprisingly strong move, he felt somewhat guilty and sick inside knowing he was training this innocent to go into battle, to kill something, or someone.

He had been in battles, killed people even, and it wasn't something he really wanted to pass on. Power. Power he understood, the need to protect one's own, he also understood. Though recently he had become aware of more important things. These things he wanted to teach the young man in front of him, wanted to let him know how important life was. He wondered how much Yuki's father had taught him. It was obvious by the way the boy spared that he had a lot of combat training. Something, if he hadn't ever left Japan on a never-ending recovery mission and had started a family, would probably have taught to his own sons. Maybe that's what this world was; the Japan he had never left. As much as it pleased him to see what could have been, it hurt to know it was all over. Yuki's true father had died, and soon he would also be gone, which then would leave the kid on his own, without full training.

They spent all morning and into the late afternoon fighting and practicing with each other. The boy had either an amazing store of energy or he was very determined and good at hiding his fatigue, because they didn't end until well past lunchtime. He found himself smiling inside every time he looked at the boy. He was unusually proud of him and the work they had accomplished. Part of him didn't want to stop. But stop they had, even if it hadn't been for the return of Syaoran and the rest, Kendra had come out and asked them inside for supper.

"So what did you learn?" He asked Fai casually during dinner.

"The Emperor certainly has it, and like every other ruling lord we've come across, he's drunk with power. Though we aren't certain what his plans are, other than to keep anyone and everyone away from his precious feather."

"Do we have a plan?" He shoved a forkful of rice into his mouth.

"More or less," Fai answered smiling brightly. "The question is do you have a plan?" Kurogane swallowed hard and poked at his curry. Thinking hardly described what he'd done all day. True it never left his mind, but it was so difficult to untangle the thoughts that the plan rarely resembled anything more than a black burning pit in the bottom of his stomach.

The longer he stayed and got to know the family the harder it became to tell them. He had almost decided not to. From the sound of things, there most certainly was going to be a fight with the Emperor. One of course that they would win, however if Mokona was able to transport them out of the world before the dust settled it would look like they had died, which was believable, and would be pretty much exactly how this worlds Kurogane had died in the first place. It was a sound solution, and he didn't have to watch anyone cry.

"I'm not going to tell them." Kurogane watched Fai's face, but the wizard was his usual jolly, impassive self.

"You're sure about that?" He finally asked, poking his own curry. Kurogane nodded and picked up his plate to take it to the sink.

Later that evening after bathing the dust from the day off, he found himself pacing the hall in front of Yuki's room. Kendra was inside tucking the blankets around him, it took all the will he could muster not to barge in. It wasn't his place, it didn't matter that he essentially was the head to this family, technicalities permitted the fact to be real. Going in there was only going to make things more difficult. He stopped at the doorway and peeked around the corner. Yuki was giving his mother a kiss and telling her he loved her, then without further prompting, laid down.

Both he and Kendra watched as the boy's body relaxed as sleep claimed him.

"You can come in now, Haganemaru." He shivered at the name, but obeyed. Wasn't it enough that he had stumbled upon another him, why did they have to use his given name too? Quietly he sat opposite Kendra keeping his eyes solemnly on her son. She didn't say anything, and for that he was eternally grateful.

As he looked down at the small body he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually have a son. It was strange and crazy; he had never once seen himself as a father. He had been, and was, a guardian, a protector, a fighter, but never a father. Of course father encompassed all of those traits, and perhaps never was too strong of a word. But the role still didn't seem to fit him. He felt a twinge at the thought that, perhaps, this was as close as he was going to get.

"You made him very happy today, you know." Kurogane looked up at Kendra who was giving him another intoxicating smile. "You two haven't been able to practice like that in so long. Thank you."

"It was no problem." He breathed, tearing his gaze away to look back down at the sleeping child. "I-I had a good time too. He's a great kid." It was no use, both of them did things to his insides that should never be done.

"Yes, he practices hard. He wants to be just like you, he admires you so." Kurogane gulped as he nodded, the only form of communication he trusted. "What do you say we head to bed ourselves, you've also had a hard day?"

As she got up he quickly caught her hand before she could get too far. Then he said it, he had to.

"I'm not his father, Kendra." He croaked. "Haganemaru, his father, died in the explosion." He didn't dare look at her face, but he kept his grip on her hand, which steadily sank as she returned to her pillow,

"What are you saying? You are-"

"I'm from a different world. My friends and I are traveling between dimensions looking for feathers. Just like the one the Emperor has. That's why we are here."

"How are you not him?" She asked solidly.

His hand tightened on hers, "your husband and I are the same soul brought up on different worlds, different dimensions even. We are, and we aren't the same. I'm sorry." He felt like an invader as he watched her sit. She was silent and perspective for so long he began to feel incredibly uncomfortable. He wanted to bolt, but didn't feel that was right, but what was right was beyond him.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Her tone was as soft and sleek as a rose petal, but all he felt was the thorn, still he nodded.

"And you'll be leaving too? Tomorrow?" Again her voice was icy smooth.

"Yes." He apologized. Gracefully she stood again, and this time he let her hand slip from his as she left, it wasn't like he was going to stop her. He wouldn't know what to do if he did. "What are you going to do?" he asked, his question catching her in the doorway.

She smiled weakly at him, and for a moment he didn't think she was going to respond. "I don't know, I suppose I'll come up with something." And with that she left.

Guilt ridden, but unable to think of a single thing to do he made his way to Fai's room, he would need all the sleep he could get, which he assumed would be very little.

Morning came much, much too soon, and so did Fai's teasing.

"Good morning Kuro-puff! How was the floor?" Fai sang out from atop his double pillowed futon. Kurogane groaned and tossed his pillow at the smiling fool. "I know you're kinda grumpy, but what did you do to get yourself landed in the dog house so soon?" On any other day he would have chased, pounded, or in any other way silenced his second-most annoying traveling companion, but today was not one of those days.

Standing he stretched out the aches sleeping on the floor had given him during the night, finally locking gazes with the wizard. "I told her last night."

Fai's smile twitched only a little, and only to one who was looking for it, but it was proof enough that the man had manners and so the teasing stopped.

Not wanting to elongate the pain his presence must surely be causing, they forwent breakfast, and assembled in the courtyard as soon as everyone was awake. Apparently a quick early escape was on everyone's mind for they ran into Kendra and her two sons. All were dressed for traveling, Kendra with the baby on her back and a bundle in her arms, and Yuki carrying a similar load.

"Father!" Yuki cried running up to him happily, Kendra tagged behind but made no move to stop the encounter.

"We're going to Asuka to get salmon!" the small boys cheers squeezed tighter on a cord Kurogane had come to hate, he returned the favor however, and even ruffled the kids hair.

"I love salmon," he croaked.

"Yuki, why don't you get started" Kendra pushed her son towards the front gate. The boy's protests were quickly silenced and he went on his way, making Kurogane's guilt pile up higher.

"What are you going to tell him?" He hadn't wanted to ask, but it took too much not to know.

"Well, if you all are still here when we return, nothing. But if you're not, I'll simply tell him the truth."

"What would that be then?" He shifted his coat and tried to act as nonchalant as he possibly could, while pointedly ignoring the looks he was getting from his traveling companions.

"That you died protecting us form the Emperor," she said, her eyes gleaming gratefully in the sun. Without thinking he pulled her into a hug, and then let her loose as quickly as he'd captivated her.

"You know he loved you, very much. Knowing myself, he may not have said it as much as he should have. But he did care." He watched helplessly as her eyes misted over and began to drip. He knew he'd said too much, and though it pained her, he was glad he had, those weren't sad tears anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The village was larger than he'd expected, though the streets were practically empty, so it was easily navigated. They hadn't told the remaining city soldiers about their plans, preferring to keep it as simple as possible, with hopefully no more casualties. They did run into a few, however Fai convinced them to go back home, which they all did peacefully. Kurogane was no fool, he had sensed the magic; it seemed the magician was as keen to leave as he was.

A small forest ringed the village, enough trees to ensure building materials, but not to much that it made traveling difficult. Everyone was on their guard as they walked, even Sakura and Mokona. Though they were a little to tightly wound, they jumped at every little sound. Kurogane sighed but kept up the pace, it was going to get worse before it got better he knew, and they would just have to learn. Still, it seemed their target was less than ordinary. From blowing a mile crater out of the side of a hill, to hiding. He was definitely an unknown quantity. However he was able to relax, so to speak, once they exited the trees.

"This has got to stop," huffed Syaoran, dodging around a large rock pillar that had just appeared in his path.

"I would imagine the Emperor thinks otherwise." Fai laughed as he too narrowly missed being hit by an instantaneous rock formation.

"Stupid coward," Kurogane growled spinning to the side as a spike of stone erupted from the earth. "He needs to come down and fight like a man instead of using magic to do all his dirty work."

"You're not getting tired are you Kurgs?"

He only laughed as he dodged more rocks.

It didn't take long for earth attacks to stop, though as they walked along a quiet road with no signs of any trap they began wishing the rocks were back.

"Are you sure we didn't pass it?" Syaoran asked looking behind them at the empty, forkless road.

"It is possible" Fai acceded jovially, his arms crossed behind his head. "But I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because it's right there."

Everyone looked in unison at the enormous fortress that had instantly appeared before them.

"Not a subtle man is he?" Kurogane scoffed as he took in the size of the building. It was huge, and oddly distorted. Rooms looked like they were added on when needed, and in no special order.

"So, we charge in then?" Syaoran looked at Kurogane who smiled and looked at Fai. He knew the wizard could feel the magic pull, it wasn't hard to miss.

"I'd say so, it's just him inside. Though I'd count on more rocks if I were you."

They advanced on the building cautiously, it was anyone's guess why the last half of their journey had been obstacle free, but now that they were practically crashing down his gates there was no doubt his defenses would be up.

Kurogane reached the door first and threw it open, instantly bracing for an assault, but there was none. He stepped inside and looked around, the large room was empty. He sensed the others walk in behind him, and guessed they were all equally confused. You could feel the tension rising in the air, there was no better attack then the unknown. Hesitancy was a deadly dagger in these situations. They couldn't afford to let down their guard. But it was hard when there was nothing to guard against.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, and cracks began to appear in the floor. Kurogane noticed none rose up the wall, so it was contained. That knowledge didn't change the fact that the floor was falling out from under them though. Without a word between them they all ran towards the stairs in the middle of the room and climbed them, not stopping when they got to the upper landing. The pull from the feather was so strong it was practically leading them towards it.

"Don't look now" Fai chirped, "but we're being followed."

It was true, the crumpling floor was chasing them, and it was catching up. Hopefully they would get to the feather before the entire floor fell to pieces, and then they would have to find an alternative exit.

Kurogane groaned as the realization of a perfect plan set into action, took hold. It was now inevitable that Mokona would have to transport them out of a shattering building, leaving no signs of their survival. While he didn't want to die, he didn't want his...widow to be denied closure of a body to bury.

Of all the dilemmas he'd thought he'd never have to be a part of, this ranked top. Sighing to himself he turned his mind back from the unavoidable.

As they ran, the magical path grew stronger and with one bend in the corridor they were facing the Master behind all this madness. He was a stout middle aged man, whose features reminded Kurogane of a toad. He was standing in the middle of a room with the feather in a glowing orb between his hands. The orb was shooting off little lightning bolts, and flashing. It looked as if it was at its limits. Though they had seen it do much more impressive acts of terrorism.

Their entrance seemed to surprise the little man for he stumbled backward. In his inattention the orb went dark and the ground stopped shaking.

"How did you reach me?" The Emperor asked sternly, though the terror was clearly heard.

"It wasn't hard." Kurogane said, barking out a humorless laugh. "You practically lead us straight to you."

"You're not getting my feather!" He bellowed again

"We didn't ask for it." Fai chuckled, moving slowly to one side.

"You mean you don't want it?"

"No, we do. We just hadn't asked for it yet."

The Emperor pulled the orb against his chest and leveled his gaze on Kurogane, and Fai, as they had moved the closest to him.

"Never!" He screamed thrusting the orb into the air. As it struck the ground began to quake again, and suddenly there were pieces of rock shooting through the air. With a quick circling glance Kurogane could tell that the cracking was no longer under control. It was moving, quickly, up the walls now as well as the floor. Sakura and Mokona screamed and he saw Syaoran looking quickly for cover.

"Wizard, are you with me?" He asked smirking.

"Aren't I always Big Dog?"

And with that they both lunged for the Emperor, each with their own war cry. Their ploy worked perfectly, startling the Emperor so much he actually let go of the orb as they crashed landed into him. Two against one was unfair but it and worked, and with Syaoran's incredible dexterity he was able to catch the feather before it was lost to the ruinous depths of the castle, that was not quite visible below them.

"Mokona!" yelled Fai. "Transport us now!" Kurogane and the wizard leapt up from the rubble and Emperor strewn ground and raced back to the group so the little Fuzzball wouldn't accidentally leave them behind. As the mist surrounded them, they watched the castle fold in on itself.

Moments later they were flying through dimensional time and space, and before they could count to ten they were on another world.

"We made it, we made it!" sang Mokona bouncing through the air. "And we got another feather too! Hurray!"

"Good job Mokona, that's impressive transporting." Syaoran said smiling at the happy Mokona.

Fai also congratulated their little companion and watched as Syaoran gave Sakura back her feather, always a rather personal ritual for the two of them. He wasn't surprised at all that Kurogane had already wandered off. So he followed.

Mokona had landed them on the top of a bluff, overlooking a very majestic valley. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on the world below them. It was breathtaking, and incidentally where he found his sullen traveling partner.

"Pretty, isn't it?" asked Fai. Kurogane's response was a single grunt. "It's things like this that make all we do worth it." Another grunt. "They are going to be alright." Nothing. "It's not too late you know."

"Who said it was!" He barked, "You don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know what you're talking about." He folded his arms and stomped farther down the slope.

"Yes you do." Fai whispered to the air, and with a smile he left his friend to brood alone on a hillside.


End file.
